


Alcohol and a Terrible Dye Job.

by jewishushanka



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Implied Sexual Content, Infatuation, M/M, Party life setting, Strangers, This. Is. Crap, Too much laughter mentioned, alcohol mention
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-04-10 15:37:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4397483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jewishushanka/pseuds/jewishushanka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He sat on a countertop in the kitchen, both of his legs swinging back and forth and on his facial features was a smile that was crooked but lit up the dim room. Nobody else resided within. Made me wonder why the hell he was smiling the way he was when he seemed to be alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I stared at him from afar, with a drink in hand and my other arm crossed in front of my chest. The cup I held wavered only a few inches under my nose, my upper lip just resting on the rim and I took in a strong whiff of the contents inside. I already knew what I was drinking, but something about the heavy scented alcohol made me want to indulge in it. And during all of this, my eyes never left his figure.

He sat on a countertop in the kitchen, both of his legs swinging back and forth and on his facial features was a smile that was crooked but lit up the dim room. Nobody else resided within. Made me wonder why the hell he was smiling the way he was when he seemed to be alone. 

I took notice of his hair. Anyone could tell it was dyed in such a shitty manor. The roots -- they were probably my favourite part. How they revealed the boys natural colour. A dirty dish water blonde that were about an inch or so long, and following his natural shade of blonde were the greasy black locks that were so obvious they were beginning to fade. I admired the fact that he walked around in public knowing his hair looked terrible. What I wanted to do was walk up to him and ask him :

"So why'd you do it?"

I imagine his smile would quickly fade and to cover up his features instead would be confusion. He wouldn't even have to ask what I was talking about. I'd continue myself; no further questions.

"Cover your natural hair colour, I mean."

For some reason, I feel like he'd laugh in my face. He'd laugh and laugh and maybe kick his legs a little more while he did so. Me -- I'd stare at him with disgust on my face but also curiosity because this boy struck my interest.

I continued to watch him as I tilted my cup to down the rest of the alcohol within. My eyes never left his figure and when I licked my bottom lip to get the remaining substance off, he just so happened to glance my way. 

I froze -- I swear I did. My breathing stopped for a moment until I threw my empty cup behind me blindly. My eyes wanted to dart to the side to avoid the eye contact we were beginning to pertain to, but I couldn't find myself to do it. So instead, I watched him as he smiled my way with that crooked grin of his, then he lifted a hand which waved slightly at the wrist in such a nonchalant way. I thought it'd end there but the boy surprised me and hand motioned for me to come over to him. It took me a moment to process everything. I ran my hand through my natural black hair, (unlike his) thought about what the hell I was doing, then shrugged my shoulders muttering, 'Why not.'

The kitchen wasn't too far from where I stood in the house. Just a few strides and I was standing in the same room as the boy with the terrible dye job. With a closer view of how he appeared, I took in the lip piercing and the septum ring he had in his nose. His eyes sent chills down my entire body. They were so rich and pure like the ocean I felt like I could swim within the irises. Those eyes had a way of smiling much different than his mouth was doing and I could only envy that he had that ability, because I couldn't even smile with my mouth majority of the time let alone my eyes. 

He was still kicking his legs back and forth sitting on that damned kitchen counter, I wanted to stick my arms out, grab him by the legs and say, 'Cut it out.' But I didn't. Instead, I stood before him with my arms crossed awkwardly over my chest and for once, I wasn't looking at him. I focused on the counter next to him, which was marble and obviously very expensive.

"You looked sort of lonely back there. Not one for parties I take it?"

His voice had a slight southern drawl, something I definitely didn't expect. 

I shrugged my shoulders while tilting my head to one side. "Not really. I only come because my best friend throws these things."

He laughed softly. I watched as his left eye squinted more than his right. Then his right hand came forward asking for a handshake, which I looked at as though it were foreign. And he mentioned his name. 

"I'm Kenneth."

Hesitantly, I shook his hand -- it was soft and light -- and I muttered my own name: "Craig." And when I let go, I almost felt empty. So I blamed it on the alcohol.

\-----------  
Those dirty blonde roots, Christ, they enticed me to the point I wanted to kiss the crown of Kenneth's head. I still hadn't gotten to the point of asking why he dyed his hair such a deep shade of black, but before the night ended that made my list of things to ask. 

I sat on the marble island which was located flat dab in the middle of the kitchen. Hanging above my head were pots and pans of all sorts of sizes and I had to be careful not to knock myself into any of them due to me being as tall as I was. Kenneth was across from me, still sitting on the counter. He kept messing with his lip piercing, pulling back the ring on his bottom lip with his teeth. It was cute. He was cute. The fact that I admitted it bothered me to the point I began to drink more throughout the night. A mix of vodka and gin sent me over the edge. At the moment, I bit the rim of the cup watching Kenneth swing his legs and ramble on until eventually, I set my plastic cup down beside me then jumped off the island. 

I got right up in his legs -- between them and no longer moving -- my hands were on his knees, feeling the fabric of his ratted blue jeans, they were shaking and they were slightly sweaty but I ignored that. Leaning closer to him, I muttered his name. My voice rang as seductive, which was unintentional, but at this point, I was definitely drunk so it didn't matter. He murmured something right back at me.

"Call me Kenny... only my parents use Kenneth." 

"Okay..." 

He was so close to me. So close, I could smell him. His aroma was better than the alcohol I drank, it reminded me of the outdoors mixed with a little cat food and possible cheap cologne, and it smelled wonderful to my senses. My nose nudged the crook of his neck. I knew Kenny had a smile plastered upon his face, that seemed to be the kind of guy he was. Taking in another hard breath through my nostrils set me off and suddenly, my lips were kissing his neck. 

This wasn't me. The guy who fooled around at parties. No, I tended to be the one who stayed off to the side watching everyone else around me. But something about Kenny made me want to do this. 

He laughed in my ear and he continued to laugh as I pulled back with furrowed eyebrows. I don't know why but I laughed along with him. Our laughter filled the entire kitchen. My fingered clutched onto the front of the jacket he wore, leaning back into his neck, my laughter muffled against his skin. My sides hurt like hell, but I couldn't stop myself from the stupidity. A small sliver of saliva slipped out of my mouth falling onto his neck. The moment it happened, I became so horrified that I mumbled 'sorry' so many times in his ear. I clutched his jacket with more force, pulling it downward and the saliva started to spread across my mouth with each 'sorry' that came from my lips. During this, Kenny continued to laugh and I decided he was easy-going -- someone who ultimately didn't care, so I shut up... then shut down.


	2. Chapter 2

Kenny handed me another drink, something I had no idea what the hell it was, but it tasted like shit and that was all that mattered. I downed the whole thing the moment it was placed in hand then decided to grab his hand to pull him towards an empty room.

The whole time during our destination, Kenny kept whispering things into my ear, _anything_ really. I kept tripping over my own two feet. This was really embarrassing on my part, no doubt was I drunk. I usually never let it get this out of hand in public.

At one point we reached the top of the staircase that never seemed to end, I fell forward practically face planting onto the carpeted floor.

“Fucking hell.” I groaned.

Instead of collecting myself in order to continue looking for a room, I just sort of rolled over and sat up, leaning against the staircase rail for support. I began tugging on Kenny’s hand to pull him down with him, in which eventually he landed perfectly in my lap.

There was something about the way he looked at me while one of his hands went into my hair, beginning to rustle about some of the strands. I focused most of my attention on the jewelry in his nose. Did it hurt to get one of those in? I had contemplated a few years back about getting one when I went through the whole “rebellion” phase – it didn’t last long, they never did. The piece he wore had rhinestones through the obvious fake silver, and a very intricate yet small detailing on the underside. The longer I looked at it, the more entranced I became. By the time my vision blurred, I switched my attention to his eyes. They were smiling like they had been earlier in the night. Christ, why couldn’t I have that ability?

Unable to help myself, I moaned when a small tug was given to a lock of my hair. I leaned into Kenny setting my head on his shoulder. Somehow the spot was still slightly damp from when I drooled on it. Cringing against it, I decided to just deal with the dampness clinging to my chin. Overall I was too lazy to move and risk the chance of the fake noirette to stop playing with my hair.

“You’re clingy.” He whispered. “But I’ve got to admit, I kinda like it.”

I feel like if I were looking at him directly, he would have winked at me. That seemed like the type of person he was. Laughing softly into the fabric of his sweatshirt, I then brought my lips to his ear.

“How exactly did you come across this party? I’ve been to just about every one of Token’s parties. Never once have I seen you before.”

The answer was simply. A friend of a friend, he said. The moment the statement left his lips, I was being pulled off his shoulder, said lips immediately latching onto mine.

I had a few seconds before his tongue was touching mine, and I was moaning into his mouth. All thoughts left my mind leaving me with a blank pallet, trying to remember how it was to kiss once again. Around us, I could hear the bass to bad EDM grow louder, thumping against my skin along with the beating of my own heart. Laughter and aimless conversations, the sounds of bottles clashing against one another, yelling at the top of one’s lungs – different aspects of the party going on around us, and all I cared about was the boy in my lap. I grabbed a hold of the ring around his bottom lip with my teeth, pulling it towards me with a small moan coming from his throat.

Kenny’s hands were making their way inside the front of my shirt. Completely warm to the touch, I slightly pulled away after giving another short kiss to his lips, then began doing the same along his jawline. One hand went to draw a finger along my spine, while the other stayed up front crawling up my torso towards the silver microdermal in my right collarbone.

Everything was going great and I really thought it would have furthered if someone hadn’t knocked into us while attempting to walk down staircase, about as drunk as everyone else in the house. Detaching myself from the boy in my lap, I glanced back to see a familiar brunette stumbling, who just so happened to stare back at us with wide honey brown eyes. We used to be friends at one point in my life. Before he was able to open his mouth and announce something in a drunken speech, I quickly pushed Kenny out of my lap to gather myself and stand up. Attempting to hide my face with my hand, I only ended up looking like I was waving at him, which made me curse loudly, then hang my head down.

“What’s wrong?” Kenny asked.

I shrugged my shoulders, then bent over to pull up with me. “Nothing, just saw someone I didn’t want to.”

The conversation ended at that, and without a second glance, I began to lead Kenny back to where I originally intended – a stray bedroom on the second floor. I practically knew the layout of the Black resident due to coming over so much in my early highschool years, and we ended up standing in front of Token’s bedroom which I _knew_ wouldn’t be occupied because he normally kept it locked whenever he wasn’t in it.

Standing on my tiptoes, I ran my hand across the top of the doorway coming across a small silver key. Kenny lightly nudged me in the abdomen giving a sort of encouragement which I only rolled my eyes at as I stuck the key into the doorknob nonchalantly unlocking the door. Pocketing the key, we then followed by entering the space.

I honestly had no idea what I intended by taking the boy I just met to an empty bedroom and that happened to be another thing I blamed the alcohol on.

“So, what’s the plan, Craigy?”

I froze, turning around in such a dramatic flair it should have been funny.

“What?”

“You brought us here for a reason, right?”

“I did… but _Craigy_?” I felt a laugh growing up my throat and I couldn’t help but let it out, quickly going to cover my mouth as I did so. Everything hurt, and Kenny just stared at me like I was insane while I continued laughing unable to stop myself from doing so. Eventually, he walked over to me, putting a hand on the small of my back in attempt to calm me down. Pressing my lips together, I stifled a small chuckle then ducked down to kiss his lips for what seemed like the hundredth time tonight.

The room soon filled with the noises we made with our mouths and the sounds of everyone outside of the space who were doing hell knows what. I feel like if I hadn’t been so infatuated with Kenny earlier in the night, then at one point I would left the party hardly even tipsy, and walking back to my apartment in the dark. As one of my hands crept up to pull a small lock of Kenny’s hair, I felt just how greasy the locks were and I suddenly remembered the whole reason why I walked over to him downstairs in the first place.

Kenny began to work on my neck, and I took this as my chance. I continued to play with his hair, wrapping small locks around my index finger. And as he lightly bit the skin on my neck, I let out a soft moan then decided to speak.

“What’s with the bad hair dye?”

The bites grew harder, and I found myself clenching my tongue between my own teeth. Muttering came from him in which I had to ask him to repeat himself.

“Purely out of boredom.” He stated.

I felt my brain frost over at that point because I honestly wasn’t expecting such a simple answer. That’s around the time I pushed him away but only to find myself lying on my back on Token’s bed seconds later.

“Jesus Craig, stop dicking around.”

There was a smile on his face, the same one I’ve been seeing all night and fell in love with the moment I took witness to it. Grabbing the bottom of his sweatshirt, I pulled it off of him with such ease that I silently congratulated myself, pressing my body closer to him as soon as it was off.

\--------------------

“Okay, so when’d you get this one?”

We were lying next to each other, Kenny completely naked while I only wore my t-shirt. He was pointing to a small tattoo residing on my lower abdomen over the scar from the removal of my appendix. It was a simple playing board of a game of Tic Tac Toe, a friend and I played back in high school in permanent marker. We were both completely stoned, and had been playing the game for hours in which I kept losing because I was too high to concentrate on taking it seriously. After I finally won the game on my scar, I announced I was going to it tattooed so I could remember that moment whenever I looked down on it. My friend ended up laughing hysterically, giving me the money for the ink and we went to get it done the next morning.  

That was how I got majority of my tattoos – to become simple reminders. They seemed stupid to just about everyone that saw them but when I explained the playing board to Kenny, he only smiled largely and bent over to kiss it.

“You’re so interesting, Craig.” He muttered against my skin. I ran a hand throughout his dirty blonde roots, telling him he shouldn’t redye his hair, in which he disconnected from my tattoo to look up and stare me right in the browns of my eyes.

“And why’s that?”

“Because,” I started trying to think of how to properly say what I was thinking.  “Because, I want to see it natural.”

It was a blunt statement – that’s all I could get from my mouth.

Sitting up, he began playing with his lip piercing. I found myself getting turned on by the way he did so. Scratching the back of my neck, it took everything within me not to lean forward and kiss him. Honestly, I just couldn’t wait to not be drunk anymore and stop reacting the way I have been all night.

“So are you saying you wanna see me again?”

I nodded my head, mumbling a small ‘sure, why not?’, then mentally punched myself, while finally giving in to kiss Kenny once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was originally going to end this fic here, but after rereading this part, I’ve gotten the urge to write an epilogue. It may or may not be up in a couple of days – I honestly never know with my updating system.

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly have no idea if I should continue this story or not! I got the premise randomly one night and I just started writing from whatever came to mind. If I do end up continuing this, there will only be one other chapter because I don't feel this story will be going very far. In my opinion, this isn't my best work and any sort of feed-back I would deeply appreciate!


End file.
